Bantuan
by curw
Summary: [Ficlet] Hari Rabu yang panas, di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, Chanyeol meminta sebuah bantuan pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati membantunya. [EXO; ChanyeolBaekhyun]


**EXO © SM entertainment**

**Bantuan © jonghyungie**

**Ini hanya terinspirasi dari kisah nyata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu adalah Rabu dan setiap jam ketiga sebelum istirahat adalah jam olahraga. Semua murid kelas 2-b diwajibkan berada di lapangan lengkap dengan baju olahraga masing-masing. Saat itu pak guru Lee sedang menjelaskan mengenai peraturan permainan bola basket.

Mereka sedang melakukan pemanasan saat Baekhyun meminta izin agar tidak ikut serta di kelas olahraga kali ini, kakinya sakit, katanya.

Pak guru Lee yang memang menjadikan Baekhyun salah satu murid kesayangannya, akhirnya memberi izin pada anak itu untuk tidak ikut kelasnya kali ini, memang, anak itu tidak pernah absen dari pelajarannya.

Jadilah, Baekhyun berjalan terseok menuju pinggir lapangan, duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di sana agar tidak kepanasan. Dia memperhatikan teman-temannya dari tempat dia duduk sekarang. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa juga karena tidak bisa mengikuti jam pelajaran favoritnya ini. Tapi mau dibagaimanakan? Kakinya memang benar-benar sakit.

Teman-temannya sudah memulai permainan sementara Baekhyun hanya menumpukan wajahnya pada kepalan tangan kanannya. Tidak seru. Hanya menjadi penonton dan tidak menjadi pemain, tidak seru. Manalagi, ini kan permainan bola basket, salah satu dari sekian banyak olahraga favoritnya. Kesal juga dia jadinya, argh, kenapa pula dia harus menginjak pecahan gelas tadi pagi, huh. Kakaknya memang bodoh, kalau begini jadinya.

Merasakan dingin menghampiri pipi kirinya, dia menengok dan mendapati salah satu teman kelasnya, Park Chanyeol, sedang berdiri sambil menyentuhkan sebotol minuman kaleng dingin padanya.

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan Chanyeol masih tetap berdiri, tangannya yang memegang minuman tersebut terjulur kearah Baekhyun, senyuman lima jari menghiasi wajahnya yang memang selalu berseri-seri seperti bunga matahari.

"Ambillah." Baekhyun mengambil minuman tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol dan setelahnya anak tinggi tersebut mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Yeol, sangat membantu." Baekhyun membuka lalu meminum setengah bagian dari minuman kaleng itu. Sangat segar -dan membantu di cuaca yang sungguh panas ini. Padahal sudah masuk musim gugur, tapi, kenapa masih saja panas, ya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya, menampakkan senyuman sejuta watt seperti biasanya, sangat bersinar, "tidak masalah, Baek."

Tidak ada lagi yang bicara diantara mereka setelahnya. Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain bola basket, begitu pula Chanyeol. Tapi, wajah anak yang tingginya di atas rata-rata itu, menampakkan keraguan. Entah ragu karena apa.

"Ehm, Baek." Baekhyun merasa namanya dipanggil oleh makhluk raksasa di sebelahnya ini menoleh.

"Ya, Yeol?" Anak yang lebih pendek darinya hanya memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat itu. Dia sedang menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Cepat sekali berubah ekspresi wajah.

"Kenapa, Yeol?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Penasaran juga dengan apa yang ingin anak bertubuh besar ini katakan.

"Bisakah aku meminta sebuah bantuan?"

Bantuan? Apa maksudnya?, "selama aku bisa, aku pasti membantumu."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sesaat sebelum bicara, "tapi, tolong, ya, jangan beri tahu pada siapapun."

Baekhyun sedikit curiga juga, ada apa sih, tapi akhirnya dia juga tetap mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Itu, kamu bisa membantuku mendekati Kyungsoo, tidak?"

Yeol, aku tidak salah dengar, kan?, Baekhyun membatin.

Kyungsoo itu salah satu sahabat terdekat Baekhyun, memang sih, Kyungsoo itu manis, baik, ramah pula. Jadi, Baekhyun pikir, tidak salah memang kalau Chanyeol menyukai anak itu.

"Bagaimana, Baek? Bisa?" Chanyeol seperti menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun saja. Oh itu sudah pasti, cinta harus dituntut kepastiannya, bukan?

"Tentu, bukan hal yang sulit." Dan senyum sejuta watt milik Chanyeol kembali terkembang mendengar jawaban anak itu. Baekhyun hanya tertawa saja. Sungguh, baru kali ini dia melihat perubahan ekspresi yang sangat cepat.

"Oke, kalau begitu, aku sangat berharap banyak padamu, Baek." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, ada juga orang yang mengharapkan sesuatu darinya, banyak, lagi.

"Tapi, sepertinya kamu harus berjuang dengan keras, Yeol." Tiba-tiba, anak itu memasang wajah serius dan anak yang duduk di sebelahnya juga ikut-ikutan memasang wajah yang sama dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Memangnya, kenapa, Baek?"

"Kamu tahu, Jongin, anak itu sepertinya juga sedang berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo." Baekhyun, sepertinya hanya berusaha mengompori anak berambut hitam di sampingnya.

Tapi, benar, Kim Jongin, anak kelas satu yang cukup populer -walaupun ini baru tahun pertamanya di sekolah ini tapi dia sudah populer di kalangan perempuan di sini. Dia tampan, pintar _dance_, juga sepertinya pintar berolahraga. Tampan. Itulah hal utama yang membuatnya bisa menjadi populer dalam sekejap, dia memang sedang berusaha mendekati pujaan hati Chanyeol -juga pujaan hatinya.

Baekhyun melihat kedua tangan Chanyeol yang dikepalkan. Emosi, mungkin. Ha, mudah sekali anak ini dikompori.

"Tapi, tenang, Yeol, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak menyukai anak itu. Dia tidak menyukai _daun muda_" Baekhyun seperti memberikan motivasi pada Chanyeol. Buktinya, anak itu sudah tidak mengerutkan kening lagi dan kepalan tangannya sudah merenggang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi, sungguh, Baek, aku sangat butuh bantuanmu. Tolonglah." Memohon pun tidak masalah, demi cinta, pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa, entahlah apa yang lucu, "oh, tuan Park, cukup sekali saja kamu meminta, aku pasti membantumu."

Chanyeol nyengir, sepertinya, cintanya benar-benar akan terwujud. Tinggal tunggu saja, bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo. Haha, selamat berjuang, Park!

**END**

Hahaha, ini benar-benar percakapan aku dan temanku saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung hari Senin kemarin. Dia minta tolong padaku, ya seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol disini. Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa saja. Dia naksir temanku dan minta tolong padaku, entah kenapa, otak dan jariku bekerja sama secara spontan malah membuat sebuah cerita dari curhatannya. Maaf, kalau kamu baca, ya, jangan marah, hahaha.

Ini drabble atau ficlet? Aku masih bingung antara keduanya, nih ;_;

Ini, sungguh benar-benar singkat. Aku membuatnya saja kurang dari satu jam. Maaf-maaf kalau ini seperti tidak ber-ending. Aku memang suka fic dengan ending yang menggantung seperti ini, maaf.

Lagipula, aku menyelipkan/? balasan-balasan review di fic-ku sebelumnya di sini.

_Pendekatan_ :

**Ira Putri** : hehe, mungkin juga._. Terima kasih sudah mampir/? Hehe c:

**uniquegals** : hehe, mungkin juga, kak, aku sendiri bingung._. Hehe, terima kasih banyak kak, sudah membaca dan merespon c':

_Bintang_ :

**PandaMYP **: hehe terima kasih banyak, ya, sudah membaca, mereview serta memfavs fic ini c:

_Krisho Exotics_ : haha, terima kasih banyak, aku juga sangat suka bagian saat Jongdae menjelaskan tentang langit, terima kasih ya sudah mampir c:

_Musim Panas_ :

**yamanaka aya** : sequel? Aku masih berpikir lagi untuk itu, ditunggu saja, ya, hehe, terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan respon c:

**Cloudypeach25** : hehe, terima kasih c: mampir lagi ya/? Hehe :D

**BubbleG** : haha, pinginnya sih, seperti itu xD sepertinya kita sama-sama naksir sama kulit anak itu, haha. _By The Way,_ terima kasih sudah membaca dan merespon c:

Intinya, aku sangat berterima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah bersedia merespon fic-ku c':

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak c: dan, berkenan tinggalkan respon -lagi? Hehe

**jonghyungie**


End file.
